Delivery
by Sketchboy22
Summary: I receive a rather large package marked 'Aperture Laboratories'.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the couch, boredly watching TV- wishing for something better to come on.

_'Seriously...who writes this junk?'_ I thought, readjusting myself on the couch.

I contemplated whether or not I wanted to get up and read a book instead, but in all honesty, I didn't feel like getting up and taking the bus down to the library. Oh sure, we had books here...but I've read all of them before, a new book might help.

_'There goes the mail truck...'_ I thought, staring out the window, watching the white and blue van pass the house.

My back popped as I stood up and stretched- I walked to the door, and opened it, I stepped out and something on the ground caught my eye. I looked down, and saw a large crate marked 'Aperture Laboratories' sitting on the ground. I stared in confusion at the box, the wooden crate donning the Aperture logo, and just...sitting there...

_'It's not going to blow up...is it?'_

Maybe it was a prank? My friends did stuff like this all the time, though this was a bit out of their range- they were more like the type to put a whoopee cushion on your chair. So I liked Portal, so what? It didn't mean I played it every minute of the day.

I picked up a nearby stick, and poked the box- what? It supposedly came from Aperture, I can't be too careful! Anyway, the box didn't burst into flames or anything, so I deemed it safe. I grabbed the box, and attempted to pick it up.

_'This is pretty heavy for an empty box...'_ I thought, struggling to bring the box into the house.

It was a little difficult fitting the box through the front door, but I finally managed to get it into the house. I flopped onto the couch, exhausted, as the box sat just a few feet away.

I took a few minutes to rest before I got up and went to the box, the screws holding the panels in place were tightly secured, whoever sent this obviously put a lot of thought into this.

I fetched a crowbar from the garage, and slid the bent end under the lid. I heaved on it, forcing as much of my weight on it as I could. The lid groaned in protest as it came free, I then went to the other side and did the same to the other end of the lid. I set the lid against the box, and peered into the box. Nothing of particular interest was in there, just alot of packing peanuts. I dug around in the box, somewhat hesitant, as I was afraid something might leap out and bite me. My hand finally hit something hard, and I got a firm grip on it before removing it.

_'Huh...instruction manual...'_ I thought, flipping through the booklet.  
It was an instruction manual for a turret.

_'Odd...wonder what else is in here...'_

I rummaged through the box once more, and finally found what I was looking for. I removed the egg-shaped object, and glanced at it, before setting it down.

_'That's weird...someone actually put a turret in there...'_ I thought, staring down at it.

"...once your product has been removed from the packaging, it should activate upon...the sound...of your...voice..."

I gulped as the turret came to life, the red, radial eye glowing as I stared.

The turret tilted back, staring me in the eye. I jumped as the turret's voice echoed through out the room.

"Hel~lo" it said.

I ducked behind the couch in fear of the turret turning me into swiss cheese- toy or not, I wasn't taking any chances.

"Hel~lo?" it asked again.  
"Um...hi" I said, taking a chance.  
"Are you there?"  
"..."

_'Pleasedon'tshootmepleasedon'tshootmepleasedon'tshootme'_ I begged silently.

"Are you there?" it asked again.  
"..."

"I'm different" it said.

_'What? They don't say that...unless...'_

I took a deep breath, and stood up.

"H-hello" I said.  
"Hello" it responded.

"Are you...um...are you going to shoot at me?" I asked, ready to duck behind the couch once more.  
"Do you want me to?"  
"Um...no"  
"Then I won't"

_'Oh thank god...'_

"So...um...what are you doing here?"

"I don't know yet" it, or rather, she said.

"Oh...well...where should we go from here?"

"What were you doing before?"

"I was, um, sitting here"

"Very well, let us continue the sitting"

_'This is nuts...'_ I thought picking up the turret and setting it on the couch.

"I need to clean some of this up first, I'll be there in a few minutes" I said.

The turret turned, and stared blankly ahead of it.

**A/N: Oddly enough, this was inspired by Harry101UK's 'Defective'. The link to the video is below.**  
** watch?v=U_0BapT0mOQ**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you function independently?" the turret asked, staring at me, yet again.  
"Um, no...I live here with my parents and little sister" I replied.  
"Then why are you the singular occupant of this structure?"  
"I got home from school about an hour and a half ago, my sister will get here after a while,  
then my parents will come home from work"  
The turret hummed for a few moments, then it blinked, the two plates under the casing sliding  
together before retreating.  
"So...why are you here?" I finally asked, genuinely curious as to why someone would send me  
a turret, a real-live turret.  
"The universe works in mysterious ways"  
"That doesn't...never mind..." I said, shaking my head "so...do you need to recharge or  
anything?"  
"Current power levels are sufficient"  
"Oh..."  
"What is your name?"  
"I'm Celia"  
"Hello, Celia"  
"Hello..."  
"My data says I am Oracle"  
"Hello Oracle"

"What's that noise?"

"What noise are you-"

The sound of the front door being unlocked made itself known, and it swung open, revealing  
my little sister.

"Heya" she said, setting her bookbag on the floor next to the door.  
"Hey" I responded.  
"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the turret.  
"Erm, just something that came in the mail..." I half-lied "how was your day at school?"  
"It was alright" she said, flopping onto the couch next to me.  
"Got homework?"  
"No..."

"Who is that?" the turret asked.  
"Erica, my little sister" I replied.  
"Where did she come from?" Erica asked, pointing to the turret.  
"Told you before" I said.  
"But...what is it?"  
"..."

'I don't think I should tell her, lest the little turret burn itself out'

"I'll tell you later"  
"Oh..."

The little turret crawled over my lap and into Erica's, where it secured itself.

"Awwww" Erica cooed, stroking the turret's domed head.

The turret let out a sound of what I assumed to be almost a purr, a soft buzzing sound  
eminating from her.

'That's heart-stoppingly cute' I thought, watching my sister and the turret.

You know what? Forget that last part, I must be going nuts.

**A/N: I need to start writing longer chapters...please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the desk in my room, my English homework spread out before me, pencil in hand as I answered the questions on the sheet. The little turret had stayed downstairs with Erica, the two of them were apparently playing a game of some sort.

I can't do this- I really can't; what about you? Can you imagine your sister playing with a turret? I can't either...I slammed my book closed, relieved that I'd finished.

My thoughts then turned to the turret, or rather, Oracle. I was thoroughly confused as to why he/she/it was here, more specifically, how it was here. It just didn't make any damn sense! What's next, the Space core dropping out of the sky?

...

Ah crap...I jinxed myself...didn't I?

I shook my head as I stood up, arching my back as my spine popped in several places. Erica traipsed into the room, the turret secured in her arms.

"And what are you two up to?" I asked, flopping onto my bed.

"Just showin' Oracle around" Erica replied, momentarily setting the turret on my desk.

"Why'd you call her 'Oracle'?" I asked, reaching for the radio.

"'Cause she can predict the future"

"Oh really?"

I sort of already knew this, but hey, why not humor her?

"Yep, she knew when I was gonna trip comin' up the stairs"

_'True, she also knew when Erica was going to be home...'_

I glanced at the turret as Erica continued talking, the eye was dark, indicating the turret was in sleep mode. Erica must've really made her tired...

My sister, the only one I know who could play with a turret, and at the same time, tire it out.

"Well...what'll we do now?" she asked.

"No idea" I replied honestly "I'm going to try and wing it when mom and dad get home"

"Why?"

"I have absolutely no clue how I'm going to explain I brought something with guns into the house"

"Oh..."

"Why don't you go start on your homework" I said "I'll watch Oracle for a little while"

She nodded, and left, walking down the hall to her own room.

I flicked on the radio, tuning it to a mix station, and then laid back on the bed. I sighed in content as one song or another played throughout the room.

"What is that?" came the voice of Oracle.

One of my eyes opened a crack, and spied the turret, its red eye staring at me from the position atop my desk.

"This? It's music" I responded, unsure as to what she wanted.

The turret hummed for a few moments, before its guns unsheathed themselves. I prepared to roll over to the other side of the bed, afraid the radio had somehow triggered it. The turret surprised me, however, as it didn't turn me into swiss cheese, but instead began to play along with the song- as if singing a duet with the radio. It was pretty to listen to, but soon grew confusing as the turret got out of sync with the radio, the two overlapping themselves and turned into a confusing cacaphony of chaos. The song finished, as did the turret, closing itself as it stared blankly at me.

"That was...very nice" I said genuinely "Do you enjoy music?"

"No...that was the first time my sensors pick up anything such as that"

Color me impressed.

"It was beautiful, regardless" I said, smiling a bit.

"Thank you" the turret replied.

We stared at each other for a bit, before the turret went into sleep mode- it's eye shutting off as it powered down.

**A/N: Short update is short. **

**Please R&R.**


End file.
